


Флейта

by son_karla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: о людях, которые оказались за порогом, выставленными или вышедшими – не суть как важно.и еще о тех, кто берет то, что хочет, не спрашивая, и о тех, кто спрашивает, прежде, чем взять.и о тех, кто – между ними.+как всегда патетика вперемежку с соплями. текст связан не столько с книгами, сколько с другими фанфиками по Поттеру, особенно с одним, по-настоящему мерзким, от которого потянуло к наивности и хоть к какому-то подобию справедливости. «все это уже было, было однажды».





	Флейта

_«мне слышится музыка_  
_мне не слышится голоса_  
_я возьму тебя на руки_  
_распущу твои волосы_  
_мне не страшны последствия_  
_я боюсь одиночества_  
_я возьму тебя на руки_  
_потому что мне хочется»_

 

  
*  
  
Замок наполняется детьми, они втекают в него, точно завороженные, флейта-флейта, тирли-ти-ти.   
Лето закончилось. И я тоже хочу.  
С поднебесной, разрешеченной оконной сеткой высоты ни одной головы не узнать в лицо. Ни одной. Даже белой. Такой белой, точно рана ангела. Дождь укрыл всех под капюшонами – черное шествие – шествие скорби.   
Я спускаюсь в зал. Эхо следует по пятам. Верхние коридоры еще пусты, еще гулки. Это там, внизу, мыши собираются в полчища.   
Флейта-флейта, тирли-ти-ти.  
  
*  
  
Мыши буйствуют за столами, ломящимися от яств. Еще один год. Еще один. Взгляд бегает по головам, по цветастым вихрастым макушкам, по перепачканным пальцам, подносящим к губам наполненные кубки, обглоданные кости, липкие сладости. Одного его нет. Нет нигде.   
Где же ты, мой мышиный король?   
Сердце-сердце, тирли-ти-ти.  
  
*  
  
– Профессор?  
– Где Драко?  
– Малфой?  
– …  
– Спит.   
– Давно?  
– Как приехал. Он и в поезде спал. Отвернулся к стенке. Говорит, устал.   
– От каникул?  
– Всякое бывает.   
– Он не заболел?  
– Ну, если бы заболел – сходил бы к мадам Помфри.   
– Ясно.  
– Так, может, его разбудить? Что-то важное?  
– Нет. Ничего.  
  
Ночь полна смутного темного метания, ночь жестока и бесконечна, тьма никогда не кончается, как неизвестность. «Спит. Он и в поезде спал. Отвернулся к стенке». Змеи подземелий жалят мои внутренности. «Он и в поезде спал». Отвернуться к стенке.  
  
*  
  
Входит в двери последним, словно сквозь врата – толи бог, толи жрец.   
Толи ребенок. Глаза мутные и такие светлые, что почти белые, слепые, под глазами – синь, на лбу испарина, собран – но я вижу – из последних сил, и рассредоточен – не глядит ни на кого, словно потерянный, или тот, кто себя в кулаке держит, долго, вымученно, и вот-вот – распадется. Флейта-флейта, тирли-тирли-тирли, сердце-сердце, бом-бом-бом.  
  
– Вы в порядке, мистер Малфой?  
– В полном, профессор.  
  
И глаз не поднял.   
  
Садится и морщится, с лица сходит последний цвет, губы белеют, он же вот-вот…   
  
– Задание на доске. Выпол… Мистер Малфой? Драко?  
  
*  
  
Я знал, что случилось, еще до того, как увидел сам. «Спит. Он и в поезде спал. Отвернулся к стенке». Мой потерянный изломанный мальчик… Как он приехал сюда с порванными воспаленными горящими внутренностями, опутанный гордыней и позором, не позволяющими ему рта раскрыть, вынуждающими терпеть и терпеть, чтобы сказать – провалом в беспамятство. Я принес его против правил и против воли – к себе, подальше от глаз и уст. Чтобы спрятать. Чтобы излечить. И я знал – кто, до того, как он умолял, бившись в кошмаре, не делать этого, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, отец…  
  
*  
  
Он вздрагивает и просыпается, резко и безвозвратно, глотая воздух и захлебываясь им.   
Он смотрим по сторонам, и…  
  
– Драко, послушай…  
– Только не вы, не вы!  
  
Он тянется к палочке, хватает её и утыкает мне в грудь, он дрожит и смотрит, смотрит на меня, наконец – так яростно и испуганно, что, пожалуй, сейчас проклянет. Сейчас он меня проклянет.   
  
– Ты упал в обморок у меня на уроке. Я не мог отдать тебя Помфри.  
– Почему? Вы все знали... Это он вам сказал? Вы его покрываете?  
– Нет. Нет. Я не знал. Только предположил. Но теперь – знаю.  
От тебя. Ты ранен. И говорил во сне. Я дал тебе лекарство. Жар спал. К утру все пройдет. Ты чувствуешь?  
  
Он лишь мотает головой.   
Это не пройдет. Ни к утру. Никогда.   
Я знаю.  
Он опускает палочку. Вытирает сухие глаза ладонью.   
  
– Где моя одежда?  
– На стуле.  
– Я могу идти?  
– Конечно.  
  
Он одевается. Он уходит.   
  
Флейта-флейта? Сердце-сердце?  
  
*  
  
Он теперь, наверное, на меня никогда не взглянет.   
  
Зато я смотрю на него. За ним. Как он холоден, отстранен, надменен. Неприступен. Как ничто его не касается. Никто. Он не позволяет себя коснуться.   
  
Гойл пробирается между парт позади него, пыхтя и наклоняясь, в поисках своей выпрыгнувшей скользкой палочки – он весь подбирается от этой близости, вминаясь ребрами в парту, сжимая кулаки. Я смотрю на него – гнев и сожаление парализуют меня.   
  
–  Профессор Снейп? Профессор?  
  
Тихий звук, такой же жалкий, как пищание комара, заставляет меня оторваться от бледного бедного гордеца.   
  
–  В чем дело, мистер Лонгботтом?   
  
*  
  
Вечером я возвращаюсь в кабинет, чтобы проверить работы студентов. Умереть от тягостной скуки или убить вечер.   
  
Он сидит в самом дальнем, самом темном углу. Когда я вхожу, он вскакивает и делает вид, что уходит.  
  
–  Мистер Малфой, что вы здесь забыли?   
– Тетрадь.  
–  Да неужели?  
–  Вот она.  
–  У.   
  
Он показывает мне тетрадь, словно всё это правда, что я могу ответить? Он останавливает свои сборы и возвращается назад. Он не может попросить меня, но и уйти не хочет.   
  
–  Не стану обещать вам, что скоро справлюсь с этим, - говорю я о кипе пергаментов, заваливших стол, он понимающе мычит в ответ, возвращая мне звук. – Ваше уединение окончено.  
–  Вы мне не мешаете.  
  
Я ему не мешаю. Это я могу.  
  
–  Очень великодушно.   
  
Он раскрывает книгу и продолжает читать. В тишине слышны только шорохи. Сухие бумажные шорохи.   
  
Флейта-флейта, тирли-ти-ти?  
  
*  
  
Он приходит, когда захочет, сегодня он есть, завтра – нет, а потом его нет еще день, и еще один, и он снова приходит, и снова – нет. Этот неровный пульс его посещений сводит меня с ума, снимая кожу, оголяя нервы, ожидание его становится чутким, как сон, чуть звук – и уже трепет.   
Он приходит сюда, чтобы не спать там – спать здесь. С самого первого раза, когда он уснул, прижимаясь щекой к своей книге, а я не мог и не хотел его разбудить, я сидел с ним полночи, делая вид, что разбираю бумаги, если он вдруг проснется … Я любовался им. Белая голова, похожая на срезанный стебель, истекающий соком волос…   
В третьем часу я отправил его в гостиную. Он смотрел на меня сонными глазами, он не мог говорить от слабости, а я так хотел забрать его себе, укрыть навек в своих подземельях, подхватить, чтобы он уткнулся мне в грудь...   
  
*  
  
Он стоит за моим столом, не рискуя сесть. Я вижу его в приоткрытую дверь. Он берет в руки чернильницу, чуть надворачивая в руке, ставит на место, проводит подушечками пальцев по перу… опирается ладонями о столешницу, чуть нависая на вытянутых руках – он всё здесь как будто бы пробует, точно на вкус.   
  
Когда я вхожу, он отпрыгивает от стола, складывая руки на груди, будто открещиваясь.   
  
–  Добрый вечер, Драко.  
  
Его щеки наливаются розовым, словно он уличен, словно ему пятнадцать. А ведь ему пятнадцать.   
  
– Профессор.  
  
Сегодня он не остается, он бежит прочь из класса.   
  
Его нет день, и еще, и еще. Он пропускает все завтраки, все обеды, все ужины. Чем он питается? Я касаюсь пера подушечками пальцев... Флейта-флейта, твою мать!  
  
*  
  
Вызов – это отличный повод. Просто чудесный. Лучшее время для непростительного заклятья.   
  
Я смотрю, как он извивается у моих ног, как он визжит – ты не понимаешь, не понимаешь, я не мог, не мог, это не удержать, он такой, ты не понимаешь – я хочу только наступить на него, чтобы услышать треск под подошвами, чтобы он никогда, никогда больше не смел коснуться тебя – даже взглядом.  
  
*  
  
–  Профессор.  
–  Мистер, Малфой.  
–  Где вы были?  
–  А вы заметили?  
–  Вы в порядке?  
–  В полном.  
–  Ну я пойду.  
–  Останьтесь.  
–  ?  
–  Вы разлюбили тишину?  
–  Нет.  
–  Гостиная опустела?  
–  Нет.  
–  Куда же вы так торопитесь?  
–  Я не знаю.  
–  Ну так останьтесь.   
–  Хорошо.  
  
И он садится ближе. Ближе на восемь столов. Флейта-флейта, тирли-ти-ти.  
  
*  
  
Снег привносит в рутину чудо. Ожидание праздника наполняет замок счастьем и чистотой. Дети щебечут, как весенние птицы, жизнь для них обретает смысл, превращаясь в мистерию. Только он один с приходом зимы мрачнеет, темнеет, злится, его страхи делают его нервным и вспыльчивым. Он бросается на Поттера ни за что и дерется с Уизли на кулаках, как ребенок магла, и теперь у него в уголке губ цветет темная красная ссадина. Я знаю, как ее вылечить, но боюсь даже думать о том, чтобы коснуться его.   
  
Он вернулся из Хогсмида пьяным вдрызг, как он добрался? Я нашел его в коридоре, болтающимся среди камней, оскальзывающимся руками по стенам.   
  
–  Двадцать баллов с Слизерина, мистер Малфой.  
–  Хх..   
  
Он лишь усмехается. Он даже не может сказать – профессор. От которого я чувствую себя машиной, собранной на свалке из запчастей.   
  
–  В честь чего это вы так надрались, позвольте узнать?  
–  В честь праздничка.   
  
Как долго он говорит, словно выбитыми зубами выплевывает каждое слово.   
  
Он давно уже сполз по стенке и не может подняться. Я подхожу и подхватываю его – но он с такой силой отшатывается, что ударяется головой о стену, и, кажется, трезвеет.  
  
–  Проходите, профессор.  
  
Он опускает голову и прикусывает губу, могу поклясться, что от досады.  
  
–  Только после вас.   
  
От тонкий, и жилистый, и тяжелый, и от него пряно пахнет хмелем. «Я не мог, не мог это удержать, он такой, ты не понимаешь». Еще как понимаю, еще как... Флейта-флейта, замолчи…  
  
–  Я не боюсь его.  
–  Вы правильно делаете, что боитесь его.   
  
*  
  
–  Профессор?  
–  Драко! Куда-то собрались?  
–  Домой…  
–  С какой стати?  
–  Каникулы начались.  
–  Вы отправитесь туда только после того, как ваш отец окажется в Азкабане.  
– Но…  
–  Я вас не отпускаю.  
–  А вы разве можете?  
–  Кое-что.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Это ничего не решает, почти ничего, но сейчас ему еще можно не возвращаться, и он рад, рад малости - бездомности, он касается пуговицы на моем сюртуке… странным невольным жестом, невинным ли, я не знаю, но он впервые по-настоящему улыбается за долгие месяцы, хоть в улыбке этой больше печали, чем счастья, но это - кое-что.  
  
Флейта-сердце, тирли-ти-ти. 


End file.
